The Mark of the Drake
by Sengo OpalKnife
Summary: Turiz, a young spellblade in training, receives a dream one night in which he realizes his destiny: He was to become a member of the Order of the Dragon-souls: legendary warriors that have been blessed with the Mark of the Drake. But when the very balance of light and darkness become disrupted, he must prepare for Armageddon, and receive help from an unlikely ally...


The cold winter air blew against the face of a young man, who clutched his cloak tightly for warmth, seeking refuge within its woolen boundaries. A small dog-tag-like necklace hung from his neck: "William Macrod" was etched onto it's sheen surface, and shimmered in the light of the full moon that hung high above the clouds. His cloak, except for his frostbitten face, hid Will's whole body, and rippled violently in the winter chill. Another gust of wind blew across the seemingly abandoned town that he was crossing into, blowing freshly fallen snow into his face.

Will cursed Bahamut's name and kept on walking, his sword brushing against his thigh as it hung from his leather belt. The shield on his back was growing increasingly heavy with every step, exhaustion about to overtake the young man.

_Of all places… _Will thought, _why here?_ He sighed loudly, and eventually came to a small inn: "The Sleeping Toad" was etched onto the door's ebony surface that had moss growing on it's surface, giving it a swampy look. It kind of reminded Will of home as well, so he approached the door. A second gust blew as the young man knocked loudly onto the damp surface of the door, causing him to shiver.

"Yes?" A male voice came from inside, "Who goes there?"

"Please!" Will pleaded, "I have come from a far away Province, and I seek refuge here. If you'd be so kind-"

"Sorry," The voice snapped back, "We are all full for the night. Find some place else." A third gust blew though town, chilling Will to the bone again.

"Please sir!" Will pleaded once more, "I seek refuge here! I will spend twice the rent here if that may need be!"

"You heard what I said!" The voice snapped again, "We are full! Now get lost, or I will have the royal guard take ahold of you!" Will growled in frustration.

"I've been sent by the king's court on a quest!" Will shouted above the howling wind, pounding on the door as hard as he could, "I need to seek refuge here or your dragon attacks will not be resolved! Now, in the name of Aurthis III, open this damn door!" There was silence, the sound of door locks being opened, and then the door itself creaked open to reveal a brightly lit pub. A chubby dwarf wearing a bartender's tunic stood in the doorway, his face red with anger.

"One night only." The dwarf growled to Will, "And you'll sleep on the floor by the fire. You wont get a bed either." He then stepped out of Will's way as the young man passed though into the warm bar.

"Whatever it takes to get through the night." Will answered, "Thank you for your generosity, sir."

"Dom." The dwarf snapped, "The names Dom." He then slammed the door shut and walked back to the bar, where he resumed to clean off its surface. Will went over by the fireplace where he hung his cloak up on the wall hooks, and then proceeded to take off his leather tunic.

"Wait." Dom suddenly ordered, which caused Will to stop what he was doing. Dom waddled over to Will, and inspected face, and then his Dog tag. A grunt escaped the old dwarf's lips, in which he then returned to the bar counter.

"What is it?" Will asked, sensing something.

"You are the one they call 'The Marked', yes?" Will, turning away from the dwarf, felt a chill run through him as he heard that name, and his left hand, bandaged in a white rag, started to feel warm.

"…No." Will answered softly, trying to not raise his voice. He turned, and there was Dom right in front of him, as if he had come out of nowhere. The dwarf then picked him up as if he weighed as much as a child, and slammed him into the wall of the pub with one hand, causing the walls to shake a bit.

"You are not here to actually _kill_ the beast, aren't you?" Dom said very sternly, his grip tightening around Will's neck. "What is your real purpose here?" Will felt his hand grow in temperature at that moment, and a symbol resembling a slit-pupil eye surrounded by triangular flame started to shine through the fabric covering it.

"I…" Will gasped, trying to breathe through the dwarf's grasp, "I don't know…what you're talking about…" Dom's grip tightened on his prey, like an eagle's talons gripping a winter salmon, squeezing the very life out of Will.

"I won't ask you again, Will." Dom coldly responded, "What is your purpose here?" Will's bandages then started to fall off his hand as the symbol started to pulsate with a dark blue light, seeming to give off an ancient and powerful magic. Will struggled to fight against the dwarf's icy grip, but his hands held firm, and gripped ever tighter. "TELL ME!" Dom screamed, gripping as hard as he could on Will's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A strange, demonic voice rang from Will's mouth, "You'd be best if you would back down now, or face severe consequences…" The dwarf's grip lightened a bit in response, but then tightened again.

"Your voice tricks won't work on me, Spellblade." Dom answered, "Now, tell me-" His voice suddenly trailed off by the sight of Will's eyes, which were now orange and angry as a forest fire. Dom was petrified at the sight, and lessened his grip.

"No." The voice rang again as Will suddenly grabbed the dwarf's hand, yanked it off his neck with a violent force, and then grabbed the shoulders of the dwarf, and stared him straight in the eye. The dwarf screamed in terror, and shook with fight. _Dar'i mek leff._ Will muttered, and a powerful force blew the dwarf back into the wall behind him, shattering a couple of mugs and plates.

"…That voice…" The dwarf muttered, picking himself up, "...that language…it's him! He's the-" He was cut off as Will raised his hand and muttered another gibberish-sounding phrase, and the dwarf was pulled to the ground, face-down. Dom then muttered a final phrase as Will drew his sword, black flame surrounding him.

"Black Dragon-soul." Dom then was consumed by a flurry of dark fire as the torches went out in the pub, plunging the room into darkness. Only screams were heard from the closed doors of the pub that rang through the winter chill, and rang across the hills and the valleys of the nearby community.


End file.
